helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~
Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ (ハロプロ研修生 発表会 2014 ～9月の生タマゴShow!～) is Hello Pro Kenshuusei's September 2014 concert. ]] Setlist #Seishun Beat wa 16 - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #Table Seki Aitetemo Counter Seki - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa - Kishimoto Yumeno, Wada Sakurako, Sasaki Rikako, Mikame Kana, Inoue Hikaru, Yamaki Risa, Yokogawa Yumei, Haga Akane, Aikawa Maho, Saito Kana #Only You - Tanabe Nanami, Hamaura Ayano, Taguchi Natsumi, Ogawa Rena, Murota Mizuki, Yamagishi Riko, Nomura Minami, Ichioka Reina, Kaga Kaede #Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki. - Makino Maria, Inaba Manaka, Fujii Rio, Niinuma Kisora, Dambara Ruru, Funaki Musubu #''Performance Varies:'' #*Nagoya, Tokyo: Senobi - Juice=Juice #*Osaka: Are Kore Shitai! - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #''Performance Varies:'' #*Nagoya, Tokyo: Date ja nai yo Uchi no Jinsei wa - Juice=Juice #*Osaka: Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne - Hamaura Ayano, Murota Mizuki, Nomura Minami, Kaga Kaede, Sasaki Rikako #Let It Go ~ Ari no Mama de - Dambara Ruru #''Performance Varies:'' #*Nagoya: Tokai no Hitorigurashi - Makino Maria, Wada Sakurako, Mikame Kana, Fujii Rio, Inoue Hikaru, Niinuma Kisora #*Tokyo: Tokai no Hitorigurashi - Taguchi Natsumi, Ogawa Rena, Yamagishi Riko, Ichioka Reina, Yamaki Risa, Haga Akane #*Osaka: Tokai no Hitorigurashi - Kishimoto Yumeno, Inaba Manaka, Yokogawa Yumei, Dambara Ruru, Funaki Musubu #Koi Shitai Shinto - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #Sayonara Usotsuki no Watashi - Tanabe Nanami, Murota Mizuki, Yamagishi Riko, Nomura Minami, Wada Sakurako, Inaba Manaka, Yamaki Risa #Tachiagirl - Hamaura Ayano, Taguchi Natsumi, Ogawa Rena, Ichioka Reina, Kaga Kaede, Sasaki Rikako #Crying - Kishimoto Yumeno, Makino Maria, Fujii Rio, Inoue Hikaru, Niinuma Kisora, Dambara Ruru, Haga Akane, Funaki Musubu #Kanojo ni Naritai!!! #Ten Made Nobore! Featured Members * (MC) *Hello Pro Kenshuusei **9th Gen: Tanabe Nanami **11th Gen: Hamaura Ayano, Taguchi Natsumi **12th Gen: Ogawa Rena **15th Gen: Murota Mizuki **16th Gen: Yamagishi Riko, Nomura Minami **17th Gen: Ichioka Reina, Kaga Kaede, Kishimoto Yumeno, Makino Maria, Wada Sakurako **18th Gen: Sasaki Rikako **19th Gen: Inaba Manaka, Mikame Kana, Fujii Rio, Inoue Hikaru **20th Gen: Yamaki Risa, Yokogawa Yumei, Niinuma Kisora, Dambara Ruru, Haga Akane, Funaki Musubu **21st Gen: Aikawa Maho, Takemura Miu, Saito Kana *Juice=Juice **Miyazaki Yuka **Kanazawa Tomoko **Takagi Sayuki **Miyamoto Karin **Uemura Akari Concert Schedule *'Total:' 6 Shows Trivia *Juice=Juice did not participate in the 9/23 show. *They wore the Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Viva!~ and Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Ktkr Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ outfits in the event. *This was the last Nama Tamago Show to feature Tanabe Nanami. *This was Murota Mizuki, Makino Maria, Sasaki Rikako, Haga Akane and Aikawa Maho's last recital as trainees. Gallery NavWW1q.jpg|Rehearsal PT9pMvc.jpg|Rehearsal PzOOJsJ.jpg|Rehearsal O0480070013037048209.jpg|Rehearsal O0480069613037048215.jpg|Rehearsal O0480072013037048217.jpg|Rehearsal O0480072013038134493.jpg|Rehearsal O0480072013038134499.jpg|Rehearsal O0480072013038134542.jpg|Rehearsal O0480072013039333019.jpg|Rehearsal O0480072013039333000.jpg|Rehearsal 0744425.jpg|Rehearsal (Celebrating Mikame Kana, Inoue Hikaru and Saito Kana's birthdays) Blog, Hello&-33; Pro Egg-484926.jpg|Rehearsal Blog, Hello&-33; Pro Egg-486631.jpg|Rehearsal 363636333.jpg|Rehearsal Blog, Hello&-33; Pro Egg, Juice=Juice, Kanazawa Tomoko, Miyamoto Karin, Miyazaki Yuka, Takagi Sayuki, Uemura Akari-487162.jpg|Rehearsal with Juice=Juice O0480084913059890798.jpg O0480072013059812554.jpg O0480072013059812549.jpg O0480072013068061815.jpg O0480072013068061822.jpg O0480072013068061843.jpg O0480072013068061873.jpg 565f2ee0c5860f3252c63edd3729aae6.jpg B378d0e10f5019beb16b64342c7481f9.jpg|Tanabe Nanami 0b668b692db44fd98b990a6e7461576c.jpg 86275ece12ffd2e79eba6082099d3f12.jpg|Hamaura Ayano Ff512d8166796ea00e596fc63c4829b7.jpg|Taguchi Natsumi D66e8a1558227816537f1c2942a97bba.jpg|Nomura Minami, Yamagishi Riko B054caee77c8a5538d4fcffe16781419.jpg|Funaki Musubu, Sasaki Rikako, Fujii Rio 6c3ba140bef267a237e8b4391973fd97.jpg|Yamaki Risa 24626a4472d6c75db028f88fdd3560b2.jpg 2c6b3a72cf69940c079ca72b6e5fed50.jpg 2392b8f8a2a9cd0863a02eb85a5a3db1.jpg 05a0a268c1ee46ab7b85b682bd45b647.jpg|Kanazawa Tomoko, Takagi Sayuki Be9ab36c88aebfdf1ed12c13cc608eb4.jpg|Miyazaki Yuka, Uemura Akari, Miyamoto Karin B262a73474c4ed9efafba143370c88d5.jpg|Dambara Ruru 36b82883676e940794ea94e1aa728fae.jpg 335f097e8d29dadc948ca2b5c2d42172.jpg Abf25454dff82f92ab3d19089fbad762.jpg 29824e58568dcf08f9805b8b1b7e1cef.jpg 22825db9d99966276aca84e788bd1a0c.jpg 58b2a6e88d1249412dcf5af66ef4ad6c.jpg 93a46c52ec6d209b5a6ecd029292ead6.jpg 91a6ef4d046c170830bf629007bba89d.jpg O0480072013076340881.jpg O0480072013076340894.jpg O0480072013076340979.jpg External Links *Event news *Event page: UP-FC *Rehearsal blog *Event goods Category:2014 Concerts Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts Category:9th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:11th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:12th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:15th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:16th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:17th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:18th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:19th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:20th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:21st Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:Juice=Juice Concerts In Category:12th Generation Concerts In